Dear Fanfiction Writers
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: The people of Glee have had enough with the fanfiction writers. They write letters to us wonderful writers, along with letter to Ryan Trollphy, random people, and to each other. Thanks 2 Kat shady for letting me use her idea. T for my dirty mouth and mind
1. Chapter 1: No More Faberry

A/N HELLO FANFICTION! How is it going? I know there is a few of these floating around but here's my take on it. Thxs to Kat Shady for not freaking out about me making one of these. Go read hers after this, I promise it will be much better than this. And its 200 chapters so far so bonus! Enjoy! Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

I have had it with all the Faberry fanfics.

Yes I get it, Quinn is a very attractive girl and in your sick, twisted minds we would make a wonderful couple. Well, guess what, it's NEVER going to happen.

I am in love with Finn. Finn loves me. We are going to go to New York and we're going to have wonderful children.

I don't want to worry about you evil people writing about me and Quinn doing it.

You are freaking me and Finn out. You should have seen some of the stuff he's seen. He nearly died after reading one about me wearing nothing but an apron while Quinn sexed me up.

So, this is my only warning.

Stop it or I will find you.

Sincerly,

Rachel Barbra Berry

* * *

><p>AN #I'm a survivor, Give me fried chicken, I'm gonna kill you Jennifer Hudson#

Oh What The Buck, how you make me smile. Although, the Survivor/I Will Survive mash-up is AMAZING!

Back track sorry. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you want in the next chapter. And P. S I'm a Faberry shipper and I wrote a 2 Faberry fanfics. I'm part of the problem oh no!

Alert, favorite, and review. More reviews, faster updates! Thxs for reading Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	2. Pezberry: The Dumbest Pairing Name EVER!

A/N Hello! Sorry I didn`t post this earlier. My computer keeps booting up and then shutting down. Oh, wait until I get a laptop (p.s for those who dont know, Im using my moms.) Then it wont be so bad. I promise :)

So I got 2 reviews: one from the head (insert name here) herslef, Kady. The other from someone withan amazing suggestion. Santana`s Pezberry raection.

This one`s for the wonderful Santitaomily! Love ya chica! (P.S Im not latin, even though I call people chica) Hope you like it. Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

Ah hell no! You did not just go there!

Me and Hobbit? Are you high?

Well most of you have to be. You paired me and... well everyone together.

But COME ON! BERRY!

Just because I tapped her horrible-in-the-sack boyfriend does not mean you can say that I also took Berry's v-card.

Or that we have "special sleepovers."

Or even that I like be the bottom bitch. Maybe with Britt but NOT Berry.

I will live with the Quinntana. I can deal with the Cohen-Lopez. Hell, I don't mind all those fanfcis where I'm straight.

But if I see one more Pezberry fanfic,

I WILL ENDS YOU ALL!

Love, Santana

P.S Who the hell made up that stupid name? LoBerry, Sanchel, and Rachtana are better names for this crappy pairing then Pezberry.

* * *

><p>AN Well. That turned out well. Any more ideas?


	3. Put A Pinn in That

A/N #A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man, running the stand. "Hey!" Bum Bum Bum, "Got any grapes?"#

Duck song 4 The Win! sorry for my randomness. Merry christmas eve! Are you guys excited 4 tomorrow? I sure am. I need 2 know if I get an iTunes gift card, since Im going 2 Orlando in Febuary and I need new stuff.

Anyways, I got 3 ideas from your guys after last chapter was posted. I finally decided to do all 3 today, so YAY! The more I get I'll probably do that many in a day. So first up, from the amazing matt4321 (whos also writing a Dear Fanfiction Writers as well, check it out!), is Puck on Fuck! (dont ask)

* * *

><p>Dear you messed up pervs called Fanfiction Writers,<p>

Now, I was reading (ha just kidding, I dont read) some of the Quick and Puckleberry smut, and you guys kept mentioning something called Pinn.

I needed to know what the hell this is and you know what I found?

Me and Finn doing it!

God, and Santana thought Pezberry was bad.

We are friends, and I don't mean Friends With Benefits.

Because of you guys, I keep getting called a... I'm not even going to say it. Look at Santana's letter and you will know my pain.

And worse, Rachel and Hummel keep giving me these pissed off looks like your stupid stories are real.

I would NEVER, even if I was gay, let Finnocence do that to me.

So shut up your little dirty minds or YOU WILL PAY.

Sincerly,

Puck

* * *

><p>AN Not my best work, but noone can make perfect and consistent stories right? Doesn't Puck seem like someone who reads Quick and Puckleberry smut? DOnt anwser that. Review?

UndercoverGleek ;) (I forgot about this last chapter and I woke up in shock becaise I realized this :(


	4. San, Britt, Rach, and Q on The Unholy 4

A/N #It's Friday! Friday! Gotta Get Down On Friday!# It's Saturday bitch, now what?

And now my second chapter of the day! This is the first of 2 for Santitaomily about my fav 4-some of chicas, Faberittana!

Quinn= Quinn

Rachel= _Rachel_

Brittany= Brittany

Santana= **Santana**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

Me and my friends have notified about the romantic relationship between the four of us.

**You little bitches.**

_Santana, it's not nice to talk about these people like that._

**So what, they write about us like we like making out with each other.**

She dos hav a pont

Guys enough.

Anyways, we just wanted to ask nicely for you to stop.

**Well, she wanted to. I wanted to demand you stop or I'll go all Lima Heights on you.**

Yea!

**Britt, get a freaking spell check. Your nearly as bad at spelling as some of the people on this site.**

_SANTANA! You are offending multiple people right now!_

**Don't care.**

God, I knew this was a bad idea.

Sory. I'm just tires of bein ritten lik tht.

_Me too Britts. Me too._

We all are. So to all Faberittana writers and lovers, please stop.

**Or I will let Snix rip your computers to pieces.**

Sincerly,

Quinn, Brittany, Rcahel, and Santana

* * *

><p>AN Jesus christ on a cracker that was horrible. Sorry to all I offend, the bitchy Santana in me came alive. Review?

UndercoverGleek ;)


	5. Feelings Unearthed by a Scared Santana

A/N #Killing me softly with his song, Killing me softly! With his song, telling my whole life, with his fingers. Killing me softly, with his song#

God I love that song. So now, Santitaomily's second chapter of the day about Quinntana. With a touch of Faberry, since I felt like it.

Quinn=Quinn

Santana=**Santana**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

Uh, hi.

So after my last letter with my girls I learned from Santana about Quinntana.

What I found was borderline crazy.

It is weird and distrubing and just wrong.

Now I'm usually a calm person.

**Ha! You obviously don't remember New York.**

Shut up Santana.

Anyways, I just wanted to clarify that me and Santana don't love each other.

I am actually in love with someone else. Although I know that person doesn't love me back.

***cough* Berry *cough***

Santana!

Ignore her, she doesn't know what she's talking about.

**Hey Berry! If your reading this, Quinn loves you!**

No I don't. Don't listen to her Rachel, she just wants revenge for getting her sent to the bottom of the pyramid last year.

**You are such a bad liar. You want Berry more than Sam wants Mercedes.**

For gods sake Santana SHUT THE HELL UP!

***looks shocked***

I'm just going to end this.

Please stop.

Sincerly,

Quinn (and a very scared Santana)

* * *

><p>AN "I could just eat you up, well if I ate." I hate Shake it up so much for that. Stay strong Demi! Look up Demi Lovato and you'll find some news articles about it and know my madness.

So did you like? Sorry if I ruined your idea, Santitaomily. Review? When I hit 25 reviews, I'm starting a wolf-pack. So far my potetial members are Matt, Kady, and Santitaomily (I really need to learn your name)

UndercoverGleek ;)


	6. A Furturistic Sugary, Irish, Harmony

A/N #Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound# Dear March, Hurry the fuck up! You are torturing me and Joanne and Di and all Hunger Games fans.

Oh sorry. Hunger Games is just my life right now. Besides Glee of course. And also, if you didn't know, Joanne is my bestie who helps with my story Scream, while my friend Dianna (I call her Di) is my friend who has a dirtier mind than me. Hi guys (I know their not reading but what the hell)

So this one's for me since noone seems to be on here today :(

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

We are not from the future.

Just because we seem SO much like Bllaine or Santana or Brittany or Rachel does not mean we are their kids.

Sincerly,

Harmony, Rory, and Sugar

* * *

><p>AN well it was either that or my rant about how Blaine has no storyline. Or how all Roam (I call Rory/Sam Roam deal with it) is about Rory getting RAPED. RAAAAPPPEEDDD. Sorry Ive been wathching What the Buck. Rape is not funny kids! Review?

UndercoverGleek ;)


	7. Poor Storylineless Blaine Needs My Help!

A/N Bart Baker scares me. Like seriously, watch his Friday parody and then his My Moment parody. You will either love him or be disturbed forever. Just like Human Centipede made me think the scientist is coming to stitch... never mind.

So here is my first non-glee character letter. This is my rant to Ryan Trollphy (Roam and Ryan Trollphy. I just don't like blending in do I?)

* * *

><p>Dear Ryan Trollphy and your wonderful friends,<p>

I get it. You have too many damn characters and too many damn storylines to keep up with.

BUT, cant you give Blaine a decent one?

Kady`s right. Sebitchian and Kurty dooking it out over him is annoying. And the Flaine fight. POINTLESS.

Give him a storyline OR ELSE. I dont care what it is.

Have him flirt shamelessly with Rory (although I'll probably kill him 4 that :))  
>Have a diva off between him and Sam or any other guy returning next year 4 the team captain poistion.<br>Heck, have Klaine break up and let him go to Sebitichian.

Actually, scratch that. Klaine will live 4ever people!

ANYTHING!

Love always,  
>UndercoverGleek<p>

* * *

><p>AN Dumb right. Review?


	8. I Can Hear The Wemma Bells

A/N #And WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOOUUU! Watch the Fine Bros American Idol experience (the original) and pick Tarentino, Batman, and Lohan. You will DIE laughing and then come back to life to watch it over and over again. But then again I have a weird sense of humor.]

So this is my second last one of the day since I have to go to sleep soon (usually I'm up till 1:00 but its Christmas.) This is for my wolf pack leader and fellow Faberry shipper/What The Buck fan, Kady. I hear Wemma wedding bells!

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

I just wanted to say thank to all those fans who support our decision to get married.

Yes, I did accept Will's proposal and we are going to happily get married next year.

And to think, even when we weren't together you Wemma fans still wrote wonderful fanfcis about us.

Some may have been a little disturbing but even those made me feel like I can do anything.

That I can just forget about my parents and Carl and Ken and Sue and my problems and just be happy.

Most of this is because of Will and how wonderful he is.

But a slice of that is because of all the Wemma fans.

Thank you for sticking behind us during our seperation,

And I will see you very soon.

Love,

Emma Pillsbury

* * *

><p>AN Soon to be Emma Schuester! Eek I'm so excited. And sad. But then again I just watched The Help so of course I'm sad. P. S if Emma doesnt accept Will's proposal, DONT GET MAD AT ME. Review?

UndercoverGleek ;)


	9. A Barbie Walked Up To A Gummy Bear Stand

A/N "I INVENTED HONEY!" Don't ask.

This is for me! Since its the last one of Christmas Eve and I have to end with the randomest chapter ever. A little present for my Britt-Britt fans. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dear Ryan Murphy and all the people that choose the songs,<p>

PLEASE LET BRITTANY SING US!

Sincerly,

Barbie Girl, The Duck Song, and I'm A Gummy Bear

* * *

><p>AN Wouldnt you JUST love Brittany going up to the front of the class and doing a mash up of The Duck Song and Gummy Bear? Or a dream sequence with her and, I dont know, Kurt singing Barbie Girl? Well. Merry Christmas!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	10. Roaming With Sebastian the Crab

A/N #And they say "She's so lucky." She's a star, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart.# Sorry, I just got that song on my iPod. If you dont know who it is, let me tell you: It's Britney S. Pierce bitch.

So merry christmas. Sponsered by: Spell check. Yes my followers, I got a laptop! Now I can use spell check and microsoft word. And I can get a beta! Yay, kinda.

So this is my Roam/Rape chapter. Warning: Describes disturbing stuff and may kill your brain cells. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

I really do appreciate all the love and all, but do your stories really have to include getting abused?

And it's not just me.

I have read so many Kurt stories where this guy, what is ti Kowalski, rapes him.

And the amount of sexual assault fanfics about poor Rachel is horrible.

But now, you have to have a Disney character rape ME?

That doesn't seem very kind to me, after all I've been through.

Do none of you care that I have gotten bullied everyday since I got here?

Or that Brittany dumped me in front of everyone?

Or even Santana breaking my nose with a dodgeball?

And to add to it, all the stories are how me and my mate Sam get together.

I know I shouldn't have been looking in the M section, but I was curious to see what you all think of me.

Kurt keeps telling me to stay away from this site completely, and now I know why.

It's because of all those Rammers or Flanagevans fans that want us together.

Let me tell you, it's not going to happen.

And before I go I have one last thing to say:

Could you please explain why Sebastian the crab is doing that to me?

Sincerely,

Rory Flanagan

* * *

><p>AN So, did u like? Did it ruinen you chrismas or make it better? Should I stop talking and just roll the Review? and

UndercoverGleek ;)


	11. Dating Outside Of The Box

A/N You know wha. I hate spell check. I just read my chapter with it and I spelled it as ti and it didn't tell me. Its my fualt for not proof reading and spell checks for not seeing it. Great.

So here is a very obvisious thing that RM hasn't picked up. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Dear Ryan Murphy,<p>

Can't we date someone that ISN'T in New Directions?

Love,

New Directions

* * *

><p>AN Like seriously, can't they? Yes Kurt and Blaine dated, but that was when Kut was in the Warblers and soon afterwards Blaine joined ND. And Lauren and Puck started after Lauren joined so another pairing in glee club. Am I just rambling now? Review?

UndercoverGleek ;)


	12. Fairly Funny Feelings From Fabray

A/N "Someday, I will hit puberty. Someday." That is my slogan for Justine Beaver's perfume Someday. No offense Bieber fans.

Speaking of fans, this is for my Faberry lovers. Warning: Fluffy, fluffy, fluff and sugar coated cuteness. Kind of. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dear Rachel,<p>

Hi.

God that was a stupid start.

Whatever let me just get to the point.

Listen Rach.

I know we haven't been that close, with me and you having a giant fight over Finn.

Boy was I stupid. I knew Finn and I wouldn't last and I just kept trying to get him.

He wasn't the one for me anyways.

You are.

I know it's crazy, but I love you Rachel. I truly, truly, do.

I was just to scared before because I thought you would HATE me for it.

I wouldn't blame you if you did already.

I mean, I was such a bitch to you.

I treated you like trash, all because I was too much of a coward to tell you I loved you.

I probably don't stand a chance with you.

All I want to know is: do you have the same feelings?

Did you look at Finn differently after we became friends?

Do you feel like only revealing your feelings will set you free?

Do you just want to go up in front of the entire school and scream "I love Quinn Fabray?"

Do you want to kiss me?

Because I sure as hell do.

Meet me in the choir room after school if you want to talk. I'll listen no matter what.

Even if I is you screaming at me for being a bitch.

Please consider my offer.

Sincerely,

Quinn

* * *

><p>AN AWW! So sweet! I might have Rachel's letter back. It all depends if she goes to the choir room. Review?

UndercoverGleek ;)


	13. Meerkats, Misunderstandings, and Melodys

A/N Heyo Mayo! I should just shut up.

So this is my last of the night. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a happy... tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Dear Sebastian,<p>

Leave my man the fuck alone!

That's right; I know what you're up to!

I know you influenced all those people to right that horrible, awful stuff on Fanfiction.

All that garbage about you and Blaine, yuck!

And having them right about me and Sam or Finn or Puck, classic.

Make me look like the bad guy so that Blaine goes to you.

Wow, do you think I'm that stupid?

If you don't stop, you will pay my friend you….

Hold on I'm getting a text.

Wait, Rachel just told me that the fans write the Fanfiction,

And that you have nothing to do with it.

Oh.

Carry on. But stay away from him, you hear me you meerkat faced asshole.

From,

Kurt

* * *

><p>AN My worst chapter yet ladies and gentlemen. Hope you kind of liked it. Before I go, I have one last song. To the beat of Felise Naveda

#Police stole my car. Da da da da da! Police stole my car. Da da da da da! Police stole my car, on a shitty chrismas eve. I want to wish you a pissy christmas. I want to wish you a pissy christmas. I want to wish you a pissy christmas from the bottom, of my ARSE!#

I'm just kidding! Merry christmas my happy little firends. Review?

UndercoverGleek ;)


	14. Move On Quinn

A/N I'm sad. This chapter was depressing to write. Plus its my only chapter of the day. Since 1. Noone was reviewed me at all. And 2. I need to clear out my Document Manager. I need to update alot of stories. K?

Here is my follow up to Fairly Funny Feelings From Fabray. Alliteration rocks! Actually, it doesnt. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Dear Quinn,<p>

I read your letter.

Well, you must know that since I met you in the choir room.

But you don't understand.

I love Finn.

We are going to New York next year and we are going to have a wonderful life together.

I don't need you.

What you did to me was horrible Quinn, you know it.

And for you to have the NERVE to kiss me in there.

You really are pathetic and selfish.

I will NEVER love you Quinn.

Just accept that and move on.

Sincerely,

Rachel B. Berry

* * *

><p>AN I'm sorry Faberry fans. See you guys later or tomorrow. All though maybe tomorrow night since I'm going t a movie tomorrow. Either Alvin and The Chipmunks or We Bought A Zoo. But if we go to Alvin and thr Chipmuunks, I'm convincing my mom to let me go to Mission Impossible this week. Review?

UndercoverGleek ;)


	15. Shut the Slush Up!

A/N #Cause he's the L to the I to the N to the K. Wear's tights everyday don't give a damn what you say. Got bigger balls than even J-J-Justin Bieber and he ain't gonna stop till I got diarrhea.#

That's not how the song goes I swear. HEY! I'M BACK! Miss me?

Angry Troll: Hell no.

Shut the fuck up troll. Anyways, hi! Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy at the moment with finishing up some other stories and homework and getting ready to leave. I needed to make this announcement soon so here it is: Im going to Orlando from the 15th to the 26th, which means no updtaes until the 27th, where I will be skipping school because of getting home at 1:00 am. I know, I'll miss you guys 2. *Gives everyone a hug*

So, before I get into The Nerdy Mirror Maze Queen and . 's prompts, I need to address a problem in this chapter. A problem so big, I didn't even bother looking up who Creepy Susie, Bill and Chip, and Milo are (sorry TNMMQ) Enjoy.

Dear Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk,

You know, I've really missed Glee.

It feels like forever since I've been on the show, and years since that first time I was on, in a scene with Lea.

I really miss it.

I've only been featured 4 times this season, and each of those times have been nightmares.

First I have to be with Cory in multiple colors. You know it's hard to do a quick costume change in under a millisecond.

Then I go on hiatus till Yes/No, where I got was forced to be in a scene with hockey players. I miss those days when I was with FOOTBALL players.

Then you taint me with rock salt, which P.S hurts like hell, and get used by Slutpig to torture Blaine. KLAINE FOREVER BITCH!

And finally, Slutpig uses me again to hurt poor Naya. How evil can you get?

I am a Glee icon bitches. Without me, Glee would be another High School Musical.

But no, forget all the Gleeks buying me before the Glee concert movie, or how awesome I looked on the single covers, or how I single handily made Glee what it is today.

You're too busy writing in stupid plotlines like Sue running for Congress and Puck sleeping with Shelby and putting Slutpig Sebastian to ruin my OTP to care about me.

SUCK ON THAT SLURPY BITCH!

Sincerely,

Slushy

P.S If you bring me back, I want in Brittany and Rory's grills. Britt-Britt has gone to long without getting slushied, while I just want that cute little leprechaun to taste me ;)

A/N And I'm scarred for life. So you like? Are you going to review? And can someone explain who Creepy Susie, Bill and Chip, and Milo are and what "Adventure Time with Kurt & Blaine in the land of Dreamz gone ghetto" is?

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


	16. CONFREAKINGNUITY

A/N #It's FRIDAY! FRIDAY! Got to get down on Friday!# Yay! I think. So hi! I'm back. For more randomness.

So I have a bunch of prompts to do before I leave (I still need help with the whole Creepy Susie and Blaine & Kurt in ghetto dreams stuff) so here's the first from good old blueskittlesrherex. P.S I need to start a WhatTheBuck fan club. I've found my type of people who love him. I just need to. Sorry, oh with the show. *Looks at dog* Hello George.

Dear Ryan Murphy and whoever else is on the show,

I'm going to make this quick since I know that not a lot of information goes through your thick heads.

I was you villain in season 1 and part of season 2, with my biggest achievement being breaking an egg over Rachel's head.

But it seems like I'm not very important to you stupid people.

I come into Rachel's life, almost nail Rachel, egg her, go M.I.A, come back before prom, almost get knocked out by Frankenteen, watched the jew and the dinosaur making out in front of the Nationals crowd, and disappear again.

Have you ever heard of CON-FREAKING-NUITY! Sincerely,

Jesse St James

A/N Its short I know. But there will be more to come. I will have more done after I finish the next chapter of 2 of my stories. Review?

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


End file.
